Reunited Best Friends, Might It Be Something More?
by Santanalover5
Summary: Best Friends once but what happens when Santana and Quinn are both set up and go on a blind date with eachother? set in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited Best Friends, might it be something more'**

**Quintana story this just popped up and I decided to go with it. We also have a bit of Brittana. I hope you enjoy!**

Quinn saw the time and realized she had five minutes to get to her blind date that she was set up by a co worker. She didn't want to go but she decided it might be fun to meet someone new. She got to restaurant and she said that her reservation was under the name James Milton which was her friend. They led her to the table where she saw long jet black hair not facing her. The waiter pulled out her chair when she finally sat down and looked at her date she couldn't believe the dark brown eyes that were looking straight at her.

"Santana?" Quinn asked

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Santana asked

"I could ask you the same question" Quinn replied

"Meeting my date and you?" Santana said

"The same" Quinn responded "I think there's a mistake"

"Yeah I think so too" The brunette agreed

"Excuse me I need to call my friend James" Quinn stated

"Wait Milton?" Santana asked

"Yeah" Quinn said

"Maybe this is what he meant to do" The Latina said

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked

"He sent me here for a blind date, I'm guessing he did the same to you and I don't see two other people that are looking for dates" Santana explained

Quinn looked around "I guess your right"

"Can't say that I mind though" Santana stated

"What?" Quinn asked

"I've always had a crush on you Quinn since we met in high school" The Latina said bluntly

"Really?" Quinn replied and Santana nodded "I liked you too"

"James did a good job then" the brunette stated

"So you actually want to continue this date?" Quinn asked

"Not if you feel sorry for me" Santana said

"I don't San, I want to see we're this leads" Quinn replied

"I do too" Santana said

"Well then lets order" Quinn said

It was three weeks that had gone by and the girls had seen each other about three times a week. Quinn was at work when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" the blonde asked

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing?" Santana replied

"O hey beautiful, I'm at work what's up?" Quinn said

"Oh sorry I thought you were off today" The brunette replied

"It's okay that's tomorrow" Quinn giggled

"How about I call you later?" Santana asked

"Better yet I get off in an hour, pick you up after?" Quinn asked

"Perfect" the Latina said

It seemed as though the time was going slow. The minutes seemed like hours and the hours were like days. The blondes work was running a corporate office so all she saw all day were business suits and the inside of her office. Deciding to leave five minutes early wouldn't hurt. Quinn grabbed all her things and rushed out the door. She weaved in and out of the lanes; seriously she could not wait to see the brunette, the blonde stopped to get flowers. She arrived at the brunette's apartment and went to the door. Santana opened the door and Quinn smiled.

"You look gorgeous" Quinn said

"You look amazing" Santana replied

"O please I didn't have time to change this is my work clothes" Quinn responded and handed the brunette the flowers

"Thank you Q, they're as beautiful as you are and that outfit Es muy caliente" Santana winked "let's me get my bag and we will go"

"Okay" Quinn replied and soon they were in the car.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked

"I could eat and I'm betting that you could too" Santana said

"Yes I can" Quinn replied and both girls laughed

They ate at Santana's favorite Mexican restaurant and got to know each other more. Anyone could see that love could be in the air for these two. Quinn drove back to Santana's home and walked her to the door.

"I had an amazing time Quinn" Santana stated

"I did too" Quinn smiled

Santana cupped the blonde's cheeks and kissed her quickly but passionately.

"Wow San that kiss was amazing" Quinn said

"Yeah I do a lot of pretty amazing things you know" Santana smirked

"I'm sure you do" The blonde laughed

"Um Q? Can I ask you a question?" the Latina said

"Of course" the green eyed girl responded

"okay I know it's been two to three weeks and we are still getting to know each other but I can't stop thinking of you and whenever I know I get to see you I get Butterflies in my stomach" Santana said

"I do too" Quinn blushed

"I guess what I'm trying to ask you are will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked

"Yes I will" Quinn said and moved in to kiss Santana, the kiss became more passionate and they were still standing in the door way, Quinn was the first to pull away.

"Whoa San slow down" Quinn said licking her lips "I don't want to go too fast if that's okay with you, I really like you Santana and I don't want to move into something and ruin it"

"It's okay I'm sorry Quinn, and I also want to take it slow as much as I will suffer but I do like you. A lot" Santana replied

"Okay I'm glad we're on the same page" Quinn said "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes" Santana said and Quinn moved into Kiss Santana one last time for that night. Quinn turned and started walking toward her car "see ya later sexy!" The brunette shouted

"See ya gorgeous!" the blonde shouted back


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Drama in this Chapter Enjoy!**

Quinn woke up to the smell of food in her room. The blonde lived alone so that freaked her out. When she lifted her head and opened her eyes she saw a dark haired beauty holding a breakfast tray going towards her.

"Morning beautiful" Santana said

"Geez Santana you scared the crap out of me" Quinn said "what's this?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare, I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed" Santana replied and put the food in front of Quinn and kissed her cheek

"Wait how did you get in?" the blonde asked

"so many questions this morning, well I saw your keys had two replicas so I assumed they were for your house and I tried my luck and took one for today, here you go" Santana explained and handed the spare to the girl

"What if it wasn't?" Quinn asked

"Then I guess I would of gone back home and waited for you to call me" Santana replied "good thing it worked"

"You're so funny" Quinn said

"Sometimes, now eat up before it gets cold" the brunette replied

"You're not going to eat with me?" the blonde asked

"I ate at home" Santana said

"Well thanks for this San its sweet" Quinn said and stuck out her lips for the Latina to kiss her

"I get dessert too?" Santana asked

"Yes you do" Quinn replied and kissed the brunette

"Now that's sweet" Santana stated making Quinn laugh

"So what do you want to do today?" Quinn asked

"Whatever you want" Santana said

"Movies and cuddling?" Quinn asked

"I don't think that's such a good idea" the brunette smirked

"Why not?" the blonde pouted

"You're turning me on just laying there and looking beautiful" Santana replied "now put me in the bed holding you, I don't know I might attack you"

"C'mon no you won't silly please?" Quinn looked at Santana

"Damn those puppy dog eyes" the Latina replied "but if my hands slip you can't blame me"

"Oh god, fine. Now get in here" Quinn demanded

"Okay" Santana responded and jumped in the bed

They watched movies all day and Santana's hands wandered the blonde's body.

"Santana" Quinn said

"Hey I'm sorry but I told you that this might happen didn't I?" The brunette said

"I was going to tell you that I love having you here holding me, even with your hands everywhere" The blonde stated

"You like my hands on your body" Santana snickered

"No I don't" Quinn replied

"Really?" The Latina asked and decided to tickle Quinn "admit it you love them exploring all of you"

Quinn laughed and tried to move away but was unsuccessful "Fine I like them"

"I didn't hear you what did you say?" Santana continued tickling the blonde girl

"I Love them on my body!" Quinn shouted

"That's what I thought I heard" Santana replied

"Your such a brat" Quinn smiled

"I'm your brat" Santana responded and kissed Quinn

"This is the best day ever" Quinn stated

"Yes it is" Santana agreed against the blondes lips

Three months had passed and the blonde moved in with Santana. Everything was going amazing and they were happier than ever. When Quinn woke she had thirty minutes to get to work. She tried to wake up the Latina but it didn't work so she let her sleep in and left her a note. Quinn raced out the door and headed for work. Santana woke up and realized she was alone; she got up and checked her phone. She had two missed calls one from her studio and another from Brittany. The Latina couldn't believe that she had a call from the dancer she had not spoken to her in over a year. Santana called her studio back and they needed her to go in, she decided to wait until after work to decide if she should call Brittany back.

Santana got to her studio and one of her artist wanted her opinion on a song that was just finished recording. While the Latina listened her phone vibrated again, she checked it and it was Quinn which made her smile. Santana picked up and told her to hold on for a bit and Quinn said ok. The song ended and Santana gave her feedback then excused herself to talk to Quinn.

"Hey girlfriend sorry about that" Santana said

"Its okay girlfriend, that song was amazing" Quinn replied

"Yeah it sure was, thank you for leaving me by me this morning" the brunette said

"I tried to wake you up, I failed" Quinn stated

"Well next time try whatever you can to wake me up and I mean anything" Santana smirked

"Okay" Quinn smiled "do I get to see you today?"

"I don't know seems very busy with these songs and the album is not close to finish" the Latina explained "if you have things to do you can go ahead, I won't be done before nine pm so I'll call as soon as I'm out is that okay?"

"Of course babe I'll talk to you soon don't work too hard" Quinn replied

"I'll try not to bye" Santana said

"Bye" the blonde responded

Santana got back to work and Quinn went to do errands. Santana worked until ten and then checked her phone which was on silent. When she looked at the screen there's another missed call from Brittany. She decided to call Brittany back to finally see what was going on.

"Hello?" Brittany asked

"Hey Brittany it's Santana you called?" the Latina asked

"Like many times" Brittany said

"Sorry I've been busy" Santana replied

"Ignoring my calls" the blonde stated

"Brittany" The brunette said

"Sorry, I didn't call to be mean" Brittany said "I called to see if we can go to dinner or something"

"I don't think that's such a-" Santana said being interrupted by the blonde

"C'mon please just one dinner?" Brittany said

"Fine when?" Santana asked

"Now?" The blonde asked

"Okay" Santana said "where?"

"I'll meet you at your favorite Mexican restaurant bye" Brittany hung up

"Damn I didn't want to eat there" Santana thought to herself. Now she needed to call Quinn and let her know. Santana called about five times and there was no answer so she just went to meet Brittany.

"Hey Santana you look gorgeous" Brittany said getting up from her seat

"Thanks you look good too" the Latina responded and sat down "so what's this all about?"

"Wow straight to the point. I remember when we would talk first then talk serious" Brittany replied

"I'm just tired long day" Santana said

"Okay well truth is I miss you San and I love you" Brittany stated

"You and we can't do this Britt not anymore" Santana snapped

"Why not San? I love you and you love me too, Artie came in and change things up but I want you" Brittany explained

Santana chuckled "you know just before you talked I forgot and thought that there was some other reason we won't be together and now I remember that it's because you choose Artie over me. It took you over a year to realize that I would love you more than him and now your here. Well I'm sorry I have moved on" with that Quinn called Santana back and Britt saw the screen which said babe

"I can see that. But San you know we are meant to be you know that" Brittany said

"No not anymore" Santana replied "if you will excuse me"

Santana answered the phone in front of Brittany "hello?"

"Hey San, I'm so sorry I didn't answer I fell asleep and phone was on silent. It's been an hour since you called are you okay?" Quinn stated

"Yeah I'm fine" Santana responded

"Then why aren't you here?" Quinn pouted and Santana could hear it on the other side

"Quit pouting Q, I'll be there I came to dinner with an old acquaintance I'll tell you when I get home" the brunette responded

"Alright and I wasn't pouting" the blonde said

"Yes you were babe but its okay I love your cute face when you pout see you soon" the Latina said and hung up the phone

"Q?" Brittany asked

"Yeah Q" Santana replied

"Not the Q as in Quinn right?" the taller girl asked

"Yes Q as in that Quinn" Santana said

"Kidding me right?" Brittany asked

"No not at all, now if I can go she is waiting on me" Santana stated

"You can but just remember that I will wait for when you two to break up" Brittany said

"If that is your way of trying to get me back then your farther behind than your were a second ago" Santana replied "bye Brittany" then she went home to her girlfriend

When Santana knocked Quinn opened the door so quick The Latina jumped. Quinn embraced her with a passionate kiss.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Santana asked

"I missed you a lot" Quinn said

"I missed you too" the brunette smiled

"How was dinner?" the blonde asked still hugging the taller girl and escorting her to the couch

"Ugh not what I expected" Santana stated and the microwave bell rang

"My dinner is ready I'll be right back" Quinn said and ran to the kitchen

"Why didn't you tell me you have not eaten?" Santana slightly yelled "I would have brought you something"

Quinn walked in with her plate of microwave Mac n cheese "its okay babe I have this" The blonde smiled

"You can't be serious? This is your dinner?" Santana asked

"Yes, now tell me all about dinner" Quinn asked with a smile

"It was um Brittany who I had dinner with" the Latina stated a bit scared of Quinn reaction

"O really? How is Britt?" Quinn asked surprisingly excited to know the where about's of the girl who completed the unholy trinity

"She says fine but um I told her about us" Santana said

"And?" Quinn asked

"Well she kind of had a reason for meeting with me" the Latina replied

"Let me guess she wants you back? She realized her life is nothing without you" Quinn said "something like that?"

"Something. How did you know?" the brunette asked

"who wouldn't regret you not being theirs anymore, I know I would that's why I'm so happy to have you San" Quinn stated "unless her coming back made you realize you want her instead of me and your breaking up with me"

"Over dramatic much?" Santana raised an eyebrow "no Quinn I'm very happy, and I realized that she still has to grow up and I realized that I love you Q."

"I love you Santana" Quinn responded

"Really?" Santana asked

"Yes really" The blonde replied

"Yes!" Santana said

"Happy?" Quinn said giggling

"Very especially since I said it first" Santana stated

"Leave it to you to make it a competition after you won" Quinn smiled

"All is fair in love and basketball" Santana replied

"It love and war not basketball loser" Quinn laughed

"That movie it stuck in my head since yesterday that we saw it" The Latina shouted

"You're such a dork" Quinn said

"Yeah maybe a little, but dorks still get kisses right?" Santana said sticking her lips out to Quinn

"Yes because I love dorks" the blonde stated and kissed the Latina passionately


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning there was a knock on the door and Quinn went to open it while Santana slept. When she opened the door there was a flower delivery man.

"Hello?" Quinn asked

"Hi I have flowers for a Santana Lopez. Are you her?" the man replied

"No but she's here, she is just asleep" the blonde said

"That's fine I'll just leave them with you" The flower man said "have a nice day"

"Okay thanks you too" Quinn stated and brought the flowers to the sink and looked for a vase.

The blonde found a vase under the sink and put the flowers in it. She placed them on the table and started to walk away when she noticed a note on them she didn't notice before. She decided to take a look and read what it said.

'Hey San, these beautiful flowers are for you because you are just as beautiful! Love you so much and I hope to see you soon xoxo Britt Britt'

Quinn couldn't help but get jealous and uncomfortable. The blonde put the note back and started to clean the living room. When she was done she sat on the couch and turned on the TV trying to forget about the flowers. The Latina woke up to an empty bed she got up and decided to look for her girl. She went downstairs and saw the flowers.

"Those are some pretty flowers" the brunette said when she saw the blonde on the sofa. She went straight to Quinn instead of reading the note.

"Hey pretty girl, why did you leave me alone in the bed?" Santana asked

"Um there was a knock at the door" Quinn said staring at the TV while San tried to snuggle up to her.

"Whose flowers are those?" Santana asked not noticing that her girlfriend was being a bit stand offish.

"Why don't you go and read the note?" The blonde stated still staring at the TV.

"Um okay" The brunette said going towards the table

She found the letter and read it now realizing her girlfriend and the mood she is in. She figured that the green eyed girl already read the note so she ripped it up and threw it away. The Latina walked over to Quinn who was clearly still upset.

"I thought you told her about us" Quinn whispered

"Babe I did, I promise" Santana replied

"Then what's that?" the blonde pointed to the flowers

"I didn't tell you what she said" The Latina stated "she said that she will be waiting until the day we break up to get me back, that's when I got up and left her there"

"You told me that you love me and you want me but to be honest I have a really uneasy feeling about this situation" Quinn responded with tears filling her eyes

"What? No don't I meant what I said to you Quinn and I'm not taking it back, all I want is you I love you" Santana said sitting in front of the blonde looking in her eyes

"I love you too San and I'm praying that that's enough" Quinn said

"It is Q it is" Santana replied and kissed the blonde passionately.

The Latina snuggled up to the blonde and both sat and watched TV the whole day. It was awkward at first but then both girls got back to normal and they kissed and just enjoyed the day. The night came and both girls fell asleep until morning. Santana woke up first still in the blondes embrace, the Latina smiled loving her girlfriend but then spotted the flowers. She slipped out without waking the blonde and went towards the red roses and stared for a while then decided to grab them and throw them away. As the brunette went to the garbage disposal Quinn spoke.

"Thinking of her?" The blonde stated

"No Q" Santana said almost at the trash can

"Then why throw them away?" Quinn asked

"Why? Are you kidding?" The brunette replied

"No they're beautiful why would you throw them away? Unless in some way they are bugging you because they remind you of someone?" The blonde answered

"Yes someone that's trying to break us up and that person and their flowers don't belong anywhere near us" Santana stated "why do you want them?"

"I told you why" Quinn replied

"Then let me go get you flowers and they will be as beautiful as these" the brunette responded and threw the roses in the garbage.

The morning came and both girls headed to work. Santana had a maid that came in every other day to clean the house. When the woman was cleaning the house there was a knock on the door, she went and opened it and it was another flower delivery man. The man said they were for Santana and she let him bring them in. She finish cleaning the house and left. Quinn was always the one to get home first and today was no exception. The Latina had a short work day but still got home an hour after the blonde. Quinn walked in to find the whole living room filled with roses of all colors. She smiled knowing that the brunette told her she would get flowers for her but she didn't know that there would be so many. Then the door bell rang and Quinn raced hoping it was her girlfriend, when she opened the door the man from the day before was there with yellow roses.

"Roses for a Quinn Fabray" the man said

"That's me" Quinn said

"Here you go, have a nice day" the delivery man replied

"Yeah you too" the blonde stated and closed the door, she read the note

'Hey gorgeous I hope your day is going good I can't wait until I get home and kiss you ;D love you Santana' Quinn smiled but then realized the flowers looking back at her. She saw a card in the bright hot pink roses and opened the note.

'I am hoping you like the flowers yesterday San, I just want to show you how much I love you but the only way I know how to do that is buy the flowers I hope you love them as much as I love you. Xoxo B' Quinn dropped the note and went for a drive.

Santana was done and couldn't be more excited to get home. She knew the blonde received the flowers by now and she just wanted to see her love. The brunette arrived at her home and opened the door revealing all the flowers, also her flowers to the blonde on the counter.

"Quinn?" Santana shouted but no answer, she went to find the girl and accidentally stepped on the note. The Latina looked down and picked up the note reading every line that was written and knew the blonde had already read the note. She went to their room hoping that she was there but nothing. The Brunette called Quinn for about the tenth time and still no answer. Fed up she decided to call the person that caused all this to happen.

"Hey baby! Like the flowers?" Brittany said

"Brittany stop it! I'm not your baby and I'm not going to be anymore, you need to stop with the flowers all this is doing is pissing me off at you." Santana stated

"But San-" Brittany said getting interrupted by the brunette

"No Brittany I'm serious you and I are done" Santana replied

"Why are you so mad, they are just flowers" Brittany responded

"And your damn love notes" the Latina snapped

"Oh I get why you're upset" the blonde said

"This is going to be good" Santana said

"It's upsetting Quinn, it bugs her" Brittany replied and Santana stayed quiet for a bit.

"No it's upsetting me, I swear Brittany you better stop" The Latina said

"What if I can't?" Brittany asked

"You can. I love Quinn with all my heart that's not going to change I mean it" The brunette stated

"That's not enough to just forget about me San, you love me as much as you think you love her" Brittany replied

"I love her, I want to be happy with her I want to marry her and have a family with her. Why can't you let me be happy?" Santana asked "as much as I hated it I let you be happy even with Artie and I'm sorry it didn't work out but that's not my problem anymore, you're not my problem anymore. This conversations over Britt bye" She hung up then dialed Quinn once more, jumping when she hears the phone she is calling ring. Santana turned around to find a blonde haired girl.

"Hey, I've been calling you like crazy where have you been?" the brunette asked

"I know I put it on silent" Quinn said pointing to her phone

"And you decided to put it on loud right next to me?" Santana asked

"I saw you dial and decided it might be funny" Quinn giggled

"I hope you had a laugh, but wait how long we're you standing there?" The Latina asked

"Did you mean what you said?" Quinn asked

"Wait I just asked you a question and I would appreciate if you answered" Santana stated

"That makes two of us" The blonde replied

"No I asked first you answer first" Santana said moving closer to the girl

"Oh c'mon babe just answer my question" Quinn responded

The Latina gave in "did I mean what?"

"Did you mean what you said about the love, marriage, and family with me?" Quinn asked

"of course I did, I hope I didn't freak you out, but I love you so much Quinn and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if that's okay" Santana explained and grabbed the blonde by the waist.

"I didn't want to say anything because I also didn't want to freak you out but I want that with you too and to have each other forever" Quinn said and kissed Santana

"Phew" The brunette stated

"What?" Quinn smiled

"I wasn't sure If I just made a complete fool out of myself when I said that" Santana replied

"Your not a fool a dork and a loser sometimes but not a fool" Quinn smirked and the next thing she know she was picked up by the Latina and carried down stairs.

"San! What are you doing let me down!" Quinn screamed and the brunette ignored her "San!" then she was in the air with Santana, still over the Latinas shoulder "oh my gosh San!" and that's the last thing she said before hitting the pool. The blonde's head surfaced after the Latinas.

"Santana Lopez how dare you throw me into the pool?" Quinn said

"you can't make fun of me and not expect revenge" Santana replied and swam to the blonde, she grabbed her waist and pushed her up enough so Quinn could wrapped her legs around the Latina.

"I love you" Quinn said removing the few hair strands on Santana's face

"you have no idea how much I love you" the brunette said and kissed the girl "I promise you that I mean that and everything I said earlier" Santana said and kissed her once more but now continuing down to her neck

"Oh San" Quinn moaned "hold up just a second"

Santana pulled back her lips "I'm sorry Q" the brunette put her head down slightly

"No What I meant to say is let's get out of the pool and let's go up to the bedroom" Quinn said and Santana looked at the blonde "San I'm ready" Quinn whispered into the brunettes ear "are you sure?" Santana asked "I'm so sure" the blonde responded and the girls headed upstairs with the blonde still wrapped around the Latina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quintana Love Making not very well done but tried my best hope it's okay.**

Santana reached the bedroom still holding the blonde. She opened the door and walked in locking the door.

"Why lock it?" Quinn asked

"I don't know habit I guess" Santana laughed and kissed Quinn and unlocked the door.

She placed the blonde on the bed without breaking the kiss and making it more passionate. Both girls removed their clothes, Santana was in awe "your so beautiful" the brunette said into the kiss "and. your. Gorgeous" Quinn replied in between kisses and her hands were first to wander the toned body. Quinn cupped the brunette's breast making the dark haired girl moan. Santana pressed down a kiss on the blonde slowly going down to the girl's nipple. She started circling her tongue around it while her hand teased the other one. "Oh San" Quinn moaned Santana's other hand went down south rubbing the right inner thigh of the blonde teasing her. "stop teasing me" Quinn stated making Santana chuckle and moved her hand to the center "babe your so wet" the Latina said sliding her finger in between the blondes folds moving up and down "I want you" Quinn said and kissed Santana "now" the blonde demanded and the brunette slipped a finger inside of Quinn. The Latina started pumping her finger in and out slowly trying to make this moment last forever.

"Fuck San faster" Quinn stated, Santana pushed in another finger speeding up a bit. "Fuck!" the blonde shouted "please Babe go faster" Quinn pleaded an Santana smiled and started pumping in and out fast. The blonde hips moved with the Latinas motion. "I'm coming!" Quinn stated almost ripping the sheets of how she was holding onto them "come for me Baby" Santana said and with that Quinn came.

"that. Was. Amazing" Quinn stated catching her breath and Santana kissed her and held her "but your next baby" the blonde said

"yes!" the brunette shouted

Quinn giggled "I love you"

"I love you too gorgeous" Santana replied

"can we stay like this forever?" the blonde asked

"I wish but guess what I have a solution we can just sleep like this every night no clothes" Santana replied

"you would like that wouldn't you?" Quinn said

"yes and you would too" Santana stated

"hey Santana I'm so sorry about the flowers-" Brittany stopped after she walked in on both naked girls on the bed; Quinn quickly pulled a blanket over them.

"sorry" Brittany said walking out

"damn it" Santana said looking at Quinn "that's why I lock it"

"go" Quinn replied "talk to her"

"fine" the brunette said and grabbed her robe

She walked and saw the blonde about to walk out the door "Brittany wait!" the brunette yelled and was able to stop the girl from leaving

"I'm sorry You saw that, I knew I should have locked the door" Santana said and Brittany just nodded looking down "Brittany look at me, say something"

The blonde looked at her with tears in her eyes "please don't cry"

"I can't help it. I love you San" Brittany stated

"I know but-" Santana replied getting cutoff

"but what? You love me too S" The blonde said

"I love you, I think I will always have some sort of love for you" Santana said "but I love Quinn more, I'm in love with her and I'm falling more everyday"

"I know, I will love you forever San but I know you love Q. And I want you to be happy if it's Quinn then I have to respect that. I'm sorry for trying to break you two up. Be happy San" Brittany said and walked out leaving the brunette.

Santana stayed there until she felt arms go around her waist.

"hey you okay?" Quinn asked

"huh? O yeah" Santana replied

"you sure?" the blonde said

"yes I'm good" the Latina stated "it's just, I don't know"

"you started thinking what would have happened if a year ago Brittany would have never left" Quinn explained "right?"

the Latina spun around to face the blonde "I'm sorry" Santana replied "I shouldn't be thinking like this, you deserve better than me"

"San it's okay, there's is nothing better than you. I would be crazy to leave you" Quinn stated "when I said I Love you I meant it babe"

"I love you too" the brunette replied with tears in her eyes

"hey no crying okay I have you and you have me" Quinn smiled "isn't that all that matters now?"

Santana smiled "yes" the Latina went in for a kiss "how did I get so lucky?"

"your body helps" Quinn winked and Santana kissed her girl. The Latina carried the girl up to the bedroom once again "San it's your turn" the blonde whispered sweetly into the brunette's ear.

**Story is coming to an end the next it's the last it was just a fast story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter to this particular fanfic hope you like I know its short but it was just something that popped up in my head and happened. Here you go!**

A year passed and both girls were so incredibly happy, With each other and their careers were going great. Each day there love grew and when they got to see each other after work they were happy. Santana decided that she wanted anyone who still didn't know Quinn was hers to know it and officially. The brunette lied to the blonde and told her that she worked all morning at the same time Quinn did. So the green eyed girl went to work after the Latina left the house. Santana went all over the town finding roses the perfect decorations for a romantic lunch at their home. Quinn had overtime that night so she would be home around eight instead of the usual three pm. The brunette did not know so the blonde called her.

"hey babe what's up?" Santana said

"where are you?" Quinn asked just curious

"um driving to the set of a video why do you ask?" the brunette lied

"San I told you a million times not to answer your phone when driving" Quinn said disappointed

"Q it's called Bluetooth" the Latina stated this time being truthful, other times she would actually used her phone.

"San" Quinn responded not believing the girl

"babe I'm not lying I swear" Santana stated

"okay" Quinn replied "anyways I'm calling to let you know that I have to stay and do overtime I probably be home around seven thirty eight the latest. So you can have dinner if you want I'll grab something on the way home"

"no I'll wait for you I get off at six two hours won't kill me" Santana responded

"your so sweet, I love you and I'll see you later" Quinn said

"yes I will and I love you" Santana replied and hung up

Santana glad that she has more time to set up and change the lunch she ordered into dinner. It was around five and she had one more important thing to pick up. She headed to Quinn's favorite jewelry shop to get a package she ordered a few weeks before. The Latina got home and rushed to get everything and herself ready. About fifteen minutes were left until the clock marked eight. Which meant the blonde would be getting there any minute. Santana wore a beautiful but simple red dress with her hair in wavy curls. She heard a car and headed towards the door. Before getting there the door opened and Quinn saw a path of red rose pedals leading to the dining room. The decorations made her gasp in awe.

"Santana?" Quinn asked

"hey baby" the brunette said cupping the girls face and planting a chaste kiss on her lips

"what's all this?" the blonde asked

"just a dinner to show how much I love you" Santana stated grabbing the girls hand

"you look so beautiful San" Quinn replied

"you look gorgeous" the Latina responded

"thanks it's just my work clothes" the blonde said

"and you look gorgeous now imagine in regular clothes" Santana replied

They got to the dining room and started dinner.

"I have a confession to make babe" Santana said

"what?" Quinn replied

"I didn't go to work" the Latina said

"I kind of figured" Quinn laughed "you could not pull this off with your schedule"

"hey!" Santana shouted and threw a bread at her girl

"Santana!" Quinn replied returning the roll

""my dress Q" the Latina stated

"don't start something you can't finish" Quinn responded

"o yeah?" Santana said and grabbed a hand full of spaghetti

"don't you dare babe" Quinn said

Santana threw the food and it landed on the blondes face. "Santana Lopez!" Quinn shouted and grabbed the salad and threw it on the brunettes dress. Food was flying back and forth until Santana decided to chase the blonde. "Quinn come here!" the Latina said holding the bottle or dressing. "no!" Quinn replied grabbing the bottle of wine and running away "Quinn!" the brunette yelled and accidentally slipping on spaghetti that was everywhere, Quinn heard a thump and return. Getting closer to Santana the brunette squirted the Italian dressing on the blonde. "wow even when your hurt you still manage to battle" Quinn stated and then poured the whole bottle of wine on the brunettes head "okay okay! truce!" Santana shouted "okay truce" Quinn said grabbing a seat on the floor next to the Latina. Santana grabbed the spaghetti on the floor and put it on top of the blondes head "Santana! You said truce!" Quinn yelled "okay okay I'm sorry babe" Santana said hugging the blonde "cheater" Quinn said not looking at Santana "I'm sorry" the Latina replied and Quinn tried pulling away from Santana. "Quinn don't be mad, here I have an apology for you and I hope you accept it" the singer said getting on one knee and pulling out a small black box from her boobs. "Quinn please turn around" and the blonde turned to look at Santana.

"what are you doing?" Quinn asked

"this isn't exactly what I had in mind of me looking when I planned this but oh we'll. Lucy Quinn Fabray I want to tell you that I love you so much everyday with you is a blessing. I can't see my life without you because there is not a life without you. I want the world to know that I'm yours and you are mine. So please will you do me the honor and make me the luckiest woman in the world by marrying me?" Santana stated

"wait" Quinn said walking away to another room leaving Santana confused

"Quinn?" Santana said then the blonde walked in the room

"only if you do the same and make me the luckiest woman in the world also" Quinn stated with tears in her eyes and holding a ring.

"really?" Santana replied tears falling from her yes

"yes! Aren't you the one proposing too?" Quinn giggled at her girlfriend

"yes!" Santana shouted "so will you be my wife if I will be your wife Quinn?"

"yes I will" Quinn said picking up the girl from the floor and putting the ring one her finger as Santana does the same to her. Both girls smiled and went in for a long passionate romantic kiss.

"you smell San" Quinn stated

"you smell fiancée" Santana replied smiling

"let's go and take a bath fiancée" Quinn said

"let's" Santana replied and started following the blonde but then pulling her back

"what's happened?" Quinn asked

"I just want to tell you that I love you and I'm really happy" Santana replied

"I'm happy too, and I love you" Quinn said

And both girls headed upstairs to change.

**Might come up with a sequel but I'm still thinking about it! Maybe if you want one, letting me know will give me motivation.**


End file.
